In triangle $ABC$, $3 \sin A + 4 \cos B = 6$ and $4 \sin B + 3 \cos A = 1$. Find all possible values of $\angle C,$ in degrees.  Enter all the possible values, separated by commas.
Answer: Squaring both equations, we get
\begin{align*}
9 \sin^2 A + 24 \sin A \cos B + 16 \cos^2 B &= 36, \\
9 \cos^2 A + 24 \cos A \sin B + 16 \sin^2 B &= 1.
\end{align*}Adding these equations, and using the identity $\cos^2 \theta + \sin^2 \theta = 1,$ we get
\[24 \sin A \cos B + 24 \cos A \sin B = 12,\]so
\[\sin A \cos B + \cos A \sin B = \frac{1}{2}.\]Then from the angle addition formula, $\sin (A + B) = \frac{1}{2},$ so
\[\sin C = \sin (180^\circ - A - B) = \sin (A + B) = \frac{1}{2}.\]Hence, $C = 30^\circ$ or $C = 150^\circ.$

If $C = 150^\circ,$ then $A < 30^\circ,$ so
\[3 \sin A + 4 \cos B < 3 \cdot \frac{1}{2} + 4 < 6,\]contradiction.  Hence, the only possible value of $C$ is $\boxed{30^\circ}.$

There exists a triangle $ABC$ that does satisfy the given conditions; in this triangle, $\cos A = \frac{5 - 12 \sqrt{3}}{37}$ and $\cos B = \frac{66 - 3 \sqrt{3}}{74}.$